Jade Nguyen
|history= Jade Nyugen was born in Vietnam, of a French father and a Vietnamese mother. She was separated from her parents at an early age and left to wander Asia alone, until she was captured and sold into slavery. She was a slave only a short time before finding the conditions unbearable. A young Jade slew her 'master' and vowed that no man would ever be her master again. Shortly after her escape, she was found by Wen Ch'ang and her life changed forever. Wen was a Chinese freedom fighter and one of the original Blackhawks, a World War II hero team. He took 10-year old Jade under his wing and taught her, training her to become the perfect killing machine. Wen is responsible for her vast knowledge of the combat arts, as well as responsible for shaping her personality into a cold-blooded, emotionless killer. Together, they explored Asia and the Middle East, and by the time she was 16 she had learned everything he could teach her about guerilla fighting. Leaving Wen Ch'ang for a time, Cheshire sought out the Kruen Mussenda, the famed 'Spitting Cobra'. Kruen was an African assassin whose knowledge of poisons was second to none at the time, and an eager Jade learned poison-craft at his feet. They became so close that she even married Kruen two years prior to his death. After his passing, Jade returned to Wen Ch'ang; eighteen years old and ready to embark upon her career as a professional assassin. Cheshire's early career was fairly unremarkable; even her high-profile targets were dispatched efficiently and with minimal fuss. All the same, over time INTERPOL has assembled a fairly thorough profile on the martial arts poisoner known as 'Cheshire'. Then Jade was hired by Anthony Scarapelli, along with five other super-powered assassins, to destroy a group of heroes. The mission was a failure, but Cheshire escaped and made it on the list of 'persons of interest' for the hero community. Cheshire was found eventually by an undercover agent who was sent to bring her in. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her any more than she did. And when his departure ended their affair one evening, she hadn't told him that she was pregnant. Years later, the same agent was sent in to stop a diplomatic assassination. His plan was to negotiate with Cheshire and convince her not to carry out the assassination, not to fall into her hands. Jade hadn't expected the agent to be rescued by a resourceful young sidekick, and she definitely didn't expect the sidekick to steal their daughter Lian. After losing Lian, Cheshire disappeared. Completely. She went so far off the grid that no one was certain she'd ever surface again. It takes time, money, contacts, and no small amount of luck to obtain nuclear weapons from crumbling Cold War superpowers. Besides which, Cheshire had to gain the trust of a fellow mercenary assassin in order to pull it off. Before they stated their demands to the world, Cheshire felt they needed to detonate a bomb as a show of sincerity. Her partner disagreed, so she therefore did it anyway. She chose the nation of Qurac because it was populated mostly with terrorists and criminals and she really didn't think the rest of the world would mind. Once she nuked Qurac, Cheshire had the world's undivided attention. Unfortunately, before she could issue any ransom demands her partner showed his true colors. As it turns out, he was secretly working undercover for another major government and ambushed her. Jade escaped with injuries, but without the remaining nukes. Since then, Cheshire has healed and continues to hone her skills. Her planning has become more careful and more deliberate. She hasn't worked any 'jobs' since Qurac, on any scale, but she remains in high demand. }} Category:FC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character